YuGiOh! Meets Blade Trinity
by TheLokiFairy
Summary: so the title is just for the lack of a better one. I'm not that good at summeries but if you continue to read after the first chapter it does get better.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you guys like this story. It's better after the first chapter. But you wont find that out if you don't review.

Chapter 1: The Frightening Encounter

(Saturday evening)

"Aww man! He beat me again!" Joey Wheeler looked down in disappointment as his arms dropped to his sides.

Tristan Taylor looked at Joey's opponent then back at the upset boy. "He always beats you Joey."

Joey looked up then smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah,' he said casually. "But I am getting better, right?"

"I'll say," Yami said walking to him giving him a high five. Yami looked at the duel disk on his left arm. "I managed to get away with only 50 life points remaining! Only Weevil Underwood has done that and that was back at Duelist Kingdom." He looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You certainly have gotten better since the last tournament."

"Yeah, but I still need to work on my strategy," Joey turned and started to walk down the shaded end of the street with his friends. "One day I'll beat you Pharaoh! I promise!" Joey enthusiastically pumped his fist into the air with a smile.

"He promising to beat Yami again?" a girl asked walking up to them. "What is this the thousandth time?"

"Hey Tea," Yami said. He shook his head slowly and chuckled. "I must admit he is getting better."

"Yeah, I may just beat him soon," Joey said hopefully.

"I don't doubt that Joey," Yami said with a smile.

"Tzipporah said she would meet us at your house, Yami," Tea said. "I spoke on the phone before I left to meet you."

"Maybe I can beat _her _now," Joey wondered out loud.

"Yeah right," Tristan laughed. "That girl is as good as the Pharaoh."

"If not better," Yami said. "She's gotten me a few times."

"Umm, guys look." Tea was pointing about fifteen feet ahead of them to a man in a dark cloak. They could not see his face for it was hidden underneath the cloak's hood. On the hood they saw the millennium eye in a light shade of purple.

Joey turned to Yami. "Dat's one of those robbed freaks Marik used to lead!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Yami said disturbed. " But I thought they disbanded after Battle City."

/They did Pharaoh/

/Then what's with this one, Aibou/

/I don't know. Want me to handle this/

/No Aibou. It may get dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt. I'll get us past him. Then you can take over. /

"I wonder what he wants?" Tristan said.

"I want the one who defeated me," the man said.

"Hey, he's the one who took my red eyes from me before Battle City!" Joey said angrily. "Sounds like he wants you Yami."

The Pharaoh nodded still looking at the robbed man. "What do you want with me?" he called out.

The man raised his head so the Pharaoh could see his eyes. "I want your blood," he whispered.

Yami raised an eyebrow as the man started laughing. His friends looked at him, unsure they heard the man correctly.

Tea looked back at the robbed man. "Look out!" she cried as he lunged at them. Tristan and Tea dodged the man to one side while Joey pulled the Pharaoh to the other.

Yami looked up behind him at his friend. "Thanks Joey," he said breathlessly.

"Watch out!" Joey yelled as the man came at them again. He tossed the Pharaoh aside as he ran in the opposite direction "run Yami!"

Yami stood and ran as fast as he could toward the end of the street, where the sun was shinning. He looked back and saw the man running toward him at an inhuman speed. Something on the ground caught his foot, causing him to trip. He fell hard on the ground, into the blinding sunlight. Quickly he covered his head with his hands as he heard the man scream out behind him. He expected the man to hurt him in some way, but no such pain came.

His friends walked up to him, staring down at the cowering boy. Yami slowly uncovered his head and looked up at his friends. "Are you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Yami answered, looking around. "Where is he?" the others looked at each other then back at the Pharaoh. Joey pointed at Yami.

"Look" he said. Yami looked down and saw black ash covering him. "When he jumped to get you he just…" Joey hesitated and looked at Tristan shrugging his shoulders.

"He turned into the ash that's covering you," Tristan finished.

Yami stood and watched as most of the ash covering him fell to the ground. He brushed the rest off of him and looked at the others. "Lets get out of here." Yami turned and ran home as fast as he could, his friends running by his side.

Please RandR. It really helps.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed! I've finaly been able to upload the next chapter so here it is! And senceI forgot the last time (please dont hurt me starts praying for mercy) I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh, Blade Trinity, or the name Tzipporah (butI doown this character's personality). Now on with the story!

Chapter 2: Vampires?

"You say he turned to ash?" Grandpa Mutou asked bewildered. "But that's not possible."

"That's what happened," Yugi said leaning back on the couch. They had gotten to Yugi's house only a few minutes before, where the Pharaoh had finally receded to the Millennium Puzzle to rest. Yugi and the others were now telling his grandpa and Tzipporah about the day's events.

"I can't believe that happened," Tristan said. "And I saw it with my own two eyes."

"What was he?" Joey questioned.

"A vampire." Everyone turned to look at Tzipporah. She was standing a few feet away, staring out a window.

"But vampires aren't real Tzipporah" Tea said softly.

"That's what they want you to believe," she said looking at Tea. "But they are real. Why one was out in daylight, I don't know." She sighed and looked out the window again. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Tristan asked.

"A friend of mine name Abigail Whistler," she said dialing a number. She put the phone to her ear and looked at Tristan. "It's time to activate the sleeper cell in this part of town." Tzipporah turned around and started talking to the person on the other end.

/Aibou/

/Yes, Pharaoh/

/Do you know what she meant by sleeper cell/

/No. I was going to ask when she got off the phone. But what about that man who attacked us/

/Well, something tells me she wasn't joking when she said that man was a vampire. /

/Why/

/I saw his teeth. /

"Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi looked up to see everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Tzipporah asked, slightly amused.

Yugi laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Tzipporah gave him a smile. "Tell him I said hi."

Yugi blushed as she turned away and went to sit next to his grandpa. "As I was saying," Tzipporah said bringing everyone's attention to her. "Abigail said she would call the rest of her team, then go to their base. She asked us to meet her there."

"Do you know where it is?" Tea asked.

Tzipporah nodded. "She wants to talk with you about the encounter, and get you prepared incase you meet another vampire."

"And I suppose you are prepared in case you meet a vampire yourself, right?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

Tzipporah looked at him, then stood up and walked over to her bag. She leaned down and opened it. Reaching in she pulled out a glass container with a white powdery substance, and five metallic posts about a foot long each. Holding up the posts, she turned to Tristan. "Five stakes made of pure silver," she put the stakes down and picked up the glass container. "Finely powdered garlic," she said handing it to Joey. She reached in her bag again. "And finally this," Tzipporah pulled out a large hand pistol. Using two hands, she gave it to Mr. Mutou. "Don't worry," she said with a smile. "It's not loaded."

"What is that?" Tea asked backing off.

"This is an electric pistol," Tzipporah said. "This is designed to fire a round called sun dogs." She went back to her bag and pulled out a bullet that glowed a light blue. "These are sun dogs," she said. "They give off a concentrated burst of UV light when they hit their target. Kills vampires instantly," Tzipporah smiled at she said this. "Poof."

"Gross," Tea said cringing.

"Nah," Tzipporah said, waiving her hand at Tea. "They just turn into ash."

Joey and Tristan looked at each other with wide eyes. "Cool!" they said together.

"You didn't think it was cool when that guy ashed all over the Pharaoh," Tea said, her hands on her hips.

/I didn't think so either. /

Yugi chuckled at the Pharaoh's remark as Joey and Tristan shrugged. Tzipporah looked at her watch. "We had better get going," she said putting everything in her bag. "Abby will be expecting us soon."

Mr. Mutou tossed Yugi a jacket. "Call if you're going to be late."

"Don't worry grandpa," Tzipporah said. "He will be very late."

"In that case," he said nodding toward Yugi's room. "Take your keys."

Yugi smiled and left the room for a moment. When he returned the others were waiting for him by the door. "You ready?" Tzipporah asked. Yugi nodded as they walked out the door. He quickly glanced back at the shop.

"Bye grandpa!" he yelled with a wave.

"Be careful Yugi!" Mr. Mutou called back. Yugi gave him a thumbs up then turned and walked away with the others.

"So what are your friends going to tell us?" Yugi asked. Everyone looked at Tzipporah as the question hung between the group. Tzipporah looked at each of them in turn then straight ahead with a smile.

"Everything Yugi," she said quietly. "Everything."


End file.
